That One Night
by PhZXgames
Summary: Serena & Calem meet one night, and they realize, that their destinies are interwoven. POKEMON M for lemon at some point.
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

"We'll be okay, don't worry" Calem said with a tone that always relaxed Serena in a time like this. "There they are!" Team Kage Had been chasing after them and had taken their pokemon. They were sitting ducks, and no one could've expected what happened next. "I have an idea!" Calem slowly stopped running, wincing to all the creak-noises the metal mesh bridge made with each step. Calem thought really hard, and saw a flash of light. He had done it! Suddenly a large dragon-shaped monster appeared on the bridge. Calem Held his two fingers to his prized stone, and concentrated. Another flash of light, and the dragon-like beast transformed.

"Blaze, hold them off, then get the others!" The new, dragon-like beast had nodded and had started shooting hot flames from its mouth at the followers. Calem started running again, with Serena in front of him. He almost slipped on the end of the bridge, And caught himself. He had realized that Serena had fallen of of the 40,000 meter bridge. Then he did the most fucking awesomest and sweetest thing ever. He jumped after her, then did a backflip.


	2. Chapter 1 Again

**Now you may be wondering why the hell I would write the epilogue first. From all mistakes this was a typo. Sorry.**

1

"Come on, lets go!" Serena was always ready for any challenge that may come to face her, and today bode not to be a difference. It was the opening day of Kalos exploration for pokemon trainers. After many long months, this was her chance. She could finally become a pokemon trainer! She already had a starter pokemon in mind. As she was fantasizing while walking down the road, she ran into a boy that by the looks of it was a pokemon trainer. He spoke first, "Oh, sorry, where you headed to Sycamore's lab?" Serena thought he was cute, but she pushed that thought aside for now. "I was!" "Well they kind of got in a bit of a mix up, you see. The Johto starters are here instead of the new ones that Prof. Sycamore promised pokemon trainers that came from other regions." Serena looked like she was about to cry, but the boy tried to cheer her up, "Though, they still have one set of starters left, if you wanted to know." She quickly perked up and started firing off thank-yous like a minigun. The boy looked confused. "Oh my name's Calem" She stopped, and tried to memorize the name. after she did, she said "gabdehbalega" thought to her it came out as "my name is Serena" The Calem looked even more confused then said "Je vais vous voir sur la route!" Serena remembered her French class _That means I'll see you on the road! _She was quite ecstatic though she didn't have a clue of what made her feel this way. She never felt it before. She quickly remembered what she was originally doing, and headed off. As she was walking, a man in a dark-purple jumpsuit was running off. She also saw Prof. Sycamore chasing after the person. "Stop that pokemon thief!" Serena stopped Prof. Sycamore. "I'll help. But I need a pokemon." Sycamore nodded and handed serena a pokeball. Serena Bolted after the thief, and ran into him battling Calem

Serena tried to get Calem's attention. He finally look behind the grunt. She mouthed "Can I help?"

Calem nodded, and Serena Ran to his side. The grunt got really mad. Serena threw her pokeball

A fox-like creature appeared after a flash of light. "Fenn- Fenn" It obviously wanted to fight. Calem had what appeared to be a Froakie, and Serena had a Fennekin. The grunt had now two pokemon, Sawk and Throh. The battle seemed to heating up "Fenniken, Ember!" "Froakie, Bubble!" In minutes, his pokemon were down and out. Prof. Sycamore had caught up and had brought Officer Jenny. She arrested the man and rode off. "I can not thank you enough you two."

Serena spoke up, "Hey Prof. Sycamore? since I'm starting my pokemon journey, I would like to keep this Fenniken as my starter pokemon." Prof. Sycamore agreed "I don't see why not." Calem said, "SO, you do talk." _Here comes that feeling again!_ "I didn't catch your name." "Serena." She said with pride. "I was wondering" By this time Prof Sycamore was gone. "Would you like to come with me on my journey?"


	3. Chapter 2

2

After a bit of walking, Serena and Calem had started to get tired. The sun was setting over a lake. "It's so beautiful." Serena said in awe. After about the sun went down, Serena noticed that Calem was setting up a tent. "You need help with that?" Serena asked. "That would be nice." two minutes went by and the tent was still not looking right. "Agh, screw it." Calem had given up, and started walking to the pokemon center. Serena had put away the tent, and followed him. Once they had walked in, Calem asked for a room. "That will be room 7, on the left." "Thanks." After they walked in, they had noticed how normal the room was. "A bed, a couch, a TV, a Bathroom, and a view to the balcony." "yeah could be better." Calem, being the man said, "You may have the couch." Serena said, "Pft. Sure, I guess" Calem had a look of disbelief on his face. "Wha- but- uh-" Serena said quietly "I don't care."

-o0o-

Calem awoke to the sound and smell of bacon. He walked out of the room saying groggily, "Bacon, bacon, bacon." " Yes I made bacon, now eat it and say it's good or i'll pop your taste buds one by one." Serena said with a mother-like tone "Out of all the things you say," Calem said, stuffing his face with bacon. "That had to be it." The alarm bell went off, scaring the shit out of Calem, causing him to spit the bacon all over the wall. "But the bacon…" Both of them grabbed their pokemon and went to see what was going on. Two Girls in black-purple uniforms, and a bronze "K" on their chest were causing the commotion. "Hey Calem, Isn't that the same suit the thief was wearing?" "Yeah, you're right." Both of the girls looked like they could be 17, and one of them had blue hair, and the other, blonde. The blonde spoke first, "Give us the pokemon, Bitch!" That final word triggered something in Serena. A sort of anger feeling, but it wasn't anger. "Apologize, Now!" "And what'cha gonna do about it, Bitch?" Then it snapped. "Go Fenniken!" Calem Rushed to her side, and tossed his pokemon "Froakie, Fro- Fro-" "Awwww, Look out'cha little love birds!" She tossed what seemed to be a Gurdurr. "Go Rock Smash!" The other trainer sent a Cryogonal. "Ice Beam!" "Fenniken, use Ember!" "Froakie, Bubble!" The turn was won in Calem's and Serena's favor, but not the battle. "Attack, Freeze Dry!" "Yeah Bitch, Seismic Toss!" It was coming to the thought that that was her favorite word. "Fenniken Ember again!" "Froakie, Pound!" after the smoke settled and dispersed, only Fenniken and Gurdurr were standing. "Fenniken, Finish him with Scratch!" "Hit the Bitch this time with Vital Throw" Fenniken hit first, it being faster, and knocked the Gurdurr to the Ground. "B- b- but how! The Bitch beat my Gurdurr!" "She is obviously a talented trainer, Team Kage would welcome you warmly." "So what do ya say Bitch? Wanna be Evil?" Serena looked disgusted. "Why the hell would I join a group of selfish little goons that think they can dominate the world? You know what disgusts me? That you would even ask that." Calem watched Serena rant. "My answer is NO Bitch" "HUNH? DID'CHA SEE THAT? SHE STOLE MY CATCHPRASE!" "Reconsider your options wisely, Serena." After that they left. with no sign of damage, or even that they were there.

"Hey Calem?" "Yes, Serena?" "Can we stay here another night? That fight and the 'consider your options wisely' thing has me a little tired." "Yeah, sure." "Oh and Calem, You get the Couch tonight." "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"


	4. Chapter 3

3

Serena kept awaking with this strange feeling in her chest, as if some had put a 20-pound weight on it all night. She got up to get a glass of water and passed by something that caught her eye. "the moo-" She was cut off by Calem, who had apparently been laying there for a while."Hey Serena! what do ya think this is? A campout?" "Sorry but, well, um…" She blushed. She felt the same way whenever she's around him. "Maybe this is… Wait, do you have a crush on me…?" there was a moment of silence, followed by a "Yes…" Calem spoke quickly, as if he had this planned out. "Because for me... it's the same." Upon finishing his sentence, he stood up, hugged Serena, and then they just stood there for a while. After about what seemed like ten minutes, calem broke the hug, serena kissed him on the cheek, and Calem kissed back, Hard. "Woah Damn! Slow down! Slow down!" "I'm sorry. I'm new to this." Even though these were the words that escaped, she knew exactly what to do. She slid her hand down his pants, and stopped at a large bump. "Serena, what happened to, 'I'm new to this?'" "Instincts, sorry" She unzipped his pants and grabbed the first thing that popped out. "Ohkay….. Shit just got real." Her hands were Really, Fucking, Cold, causing him to do roll his head back. She slid her hand up and down his 7 inches, slowly increasing her speed. Eventually she licked it, causing him to twitch. she stuck his member in her mouth. and Calem looked up. "Oh Bajeezus!" Serena looked up. "DON'T STOP!" She put it back in her mouth "Oh Crap!" Serena looked up and firmly said, "You change your mind like a girl changes clothes!" "Was that a compliment?" She went back to what she was doing, this time with Calem's mouth shut with her spare hand. "HMMAMA!" She heard this through her hand, looked up, then got covered in cum. "Tried warning you, but I was silenced by the crazy bacon chick." She licked what she could reach, and wiped off what she couldn't. All of a sudden, she felt a weird feeling. Calem suddenly noticed Serena had never actually taken a sex ed class. He decided to be evil, and nice, and give her one. He hugged her, slowly making his way to her "Package." "Hey Calem what are you doi- HOLY CRAP!" She was overcome by a feeling of joy and vulnerableness. She repeated what Calem had said only a few minutes ago, "Shit just got real." This made Calem laugh an evil laugh to himself, and a happy laugh to the real world. He removed her clothes slowly, making it look sexier. He rubbed her pussy with his finger, causing her to moan. He stuck his finger in her, causing her to almost scream. He stuck his second finger in, and she blew. His hand was covered in cum, "Damn Serena, a warning would be a little nicer!" She stared at his stick, then back at him. This triggered Calem to show his evil side. He jumped on top of Serena. He was about to stick his Member in her when she stopped him. "Wait!" He had a terrified look on his face. "I'm still a virgin." Calem saw this coming. "Trust me, I know. Don't worry, that's the key." She slowly stuck his 7 inches in her slowly, until he hit the hymen. She nodded and he took that as the "Signal." With one quick push, he tore through it. He kept going, and Serena seemed to enjoy it. The feeling that she felt whenever she was around Calem intensified greatly. "You wanted a warning!" She cummed, But Calem went on for a couple seconds more, Serena shivering with each thrust. "I'M-" he was cut off "Go ahead!" He cummed right inside her, Giving a few more seconds of warm pleasure. "Hey Calem," "Yes?" "YOU BETTER HOPE YOU DIDN"T GET ME FUCKING PREGNANT!"


End file.
